Chocolate Letters
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One-shot:: The Marauders have fun with some chocolates letter that they bought at Honeydukes. Written for the Ongoing Challenge over at BlackLupin.


Title: Chocolate Letters  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: PG-13(ish)  
Word Count: 760  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: This was written for an ongoing challenge over a BlackLupin(dot)org. Just take the last sentence of the last fic and write a new story.

oO0Oo

Remus felt like he was going to be ill.

"I think we ate too much," he grumbled as he gently rubbed his stomach. There was a pile of candy wrappers on the table before the four boys and there was still more in the bag on the floor.

Peter shook his head, grabbing for another chocolate bar. "You can never eat too much," he said then bit the sweet in half.

Today had been the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year and James had bought so many things from Honeydukes because it was 'Buy Your Weight in Chocolate' day, or so the new Head Boy claimed. Remus was positive they were celebrating his new title, and James didn't want to seem arrogant in front of Lily.

Not that it really mattered. She'd been in the library since after breakfast and they hadn't seen her all day. But Remus wasn't going to spoil his friend's good mood.

"Look what I can do, Moony," Sirius said loudly, his head was inside the bag while he dug for something. A few minutes later he came out with a deep red, plastic bag with the Honeydukes logo across it and a big smile. "Watch what I can do with these."

The three boys watched as Sirius dumped the chocolate letters out on the clear space on the table. It was one of the new treats from the candy store, the entire alphabet in chocolate form. Peter had found them and Sirius had jumped at the chance to get them.

'_I M A QT_' was carefully arranged when Sirius sat back, a triumphant smile on his face. Remus chuckled and pulled him closer, kissing him on the cheek lightly.

"Imaqt?" Peter asked in a confused tone as he tried to read the letters.

James laughed when he quickly figured out what his friend had written then slipped out of his chair to sit right in front of the table. He rearranged the letters so they were now spelling '_U WANKER_'

Remus rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "I see you have excellent spelling, Prongs," he joked, earning a handful of wrappers to the face.

"My turn!" Peter cried excitedly and grabbed hold of the chocolates. Sirius reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate frog. He broke it in half, giving the bigger piece to Remus who smiled fondly at him before popping it into his mouth.

Peter moved away from the table to show them what he came up with. '_SNIV HZ FROGY LPs_.' Because they ran out of letters, he had to rip off the second 's' off of a wrapper.

"Good one, Wormtail!" Sirius said with a snigger as James fell over laughing loudly.

Someone cleared their throat behind the boys, effectively silencing them. "What are you doing?" Lily asked, her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes wandering over the mess they had made.

"Nothing!" James said, quickly sitting back up and scrambling the letters so she couldn't see what had been spelled out. "Are you done studying, Ev- I mean, Lily?"

Sirius and Remus chuckled at James' attempt to call Lily by her given name. He was trying so hard to prove he was actually a good guy this year.

"It's time to patrol," she answered, obviously hiding a smile. Remus knew how much she enjoyed the way James was acting to impress her. "I was wondering if you were coming."

James instantly stood and climbed over the couch, stepping on both Remus and Sirius in the process.

The two Heads walked out, leaving the three Marauders behind. "Now what?" Peter asked, moving the slightly melting chocolates around.

"We could clean up," Remus suggested. But Peter was already getting up, mumbling something about finishing an essay. Remus sighed quietly and started to collect the wrappers.

Sirius watched for a second before he was given a look and started to help. "You know," he said, looking at the chocolates. "You never spelled something out."

Remus watched as Sirius moved the chocolates to say something: '_BUGER_.'

The werewolf smiled and moved so both of them were sitting in front of the table. He kissed Sirius' cheek gently. "You're right," he said, carefully arranging the sweets to say something. "I just didn't know what to say."

Sirius laughed quietly when he saw what his boyfriend had made. "You spelled my name wrong," he said with a smile.

'_I LOVE PADFUT_."

Sirius leaned in close and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you, too."

oO0Oo

**_Review?_**


End file.
